Switched!
by xXxJoEySGiRlxXx
Summary: Sheryl and Shirley switched bodies on accident. They can't switch back unless they pay a price. How will their boyfriends understand this?
1. The Crash

Switched!!  
  
Chapter 1-The Crash  
  
Summary-Sheryl and Shirley switched bodies and they'll do ANYTHING to be swtiched back again!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own YGO and any of the characters and whatever is in it. :]   
  
((This chapter doesn't have any YGO characters in it though. Next chapter, I'm sure there should be..))  
  
Sheryl: So, here is a fan fiction, sort of, about me (Sheryl) and my cousin (Shirley) switching bodies by accident.. It was fun living each other's lives for a few days, but they miss their boyfriends!~  
  
Shirley: She got this idea from a book.. You copy too much!!   
  
Sheryl: Shut up! I thought it would be interesting to type up a story like this! Anyhoo, I'll start the story now. PLEASE R & R!~!~!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl and Shirley scraped their shoes on the asphalt parking lot behind Domino High School. It was their first week there as freshman(Or is it, freshmen??!). Their backpacks were loaded with homework. At least 5 pieces from each class. They both were holding 3 textbooks. One from Algebra, one from Language Arts and another one for Physical Science. They stared at the ground while kicking some rocks.   
  
Sheryl: Homework.. *Scuffs* Stupid homework..   
  
Shirley: I know. Homework hate on us too much!  
  
Sheryl: *Laughs* We better hurry up, or we'll miss the bus.   
  
Shirley: Why can't we drive?!  
  
Sheryl: *Sigh* Look at us! We're only fourteen!!   
  
Shirley: Curse the stupid law!!   
  
Sheryl and Shirley was a few yards from the bus stop. A bus was coming to a stop. They both ran to the bus stop, got on the bus and showed the bus driver their bus passes. It was a 30 minute drive to get back to their house. The bus had to go up moutains and drive on narrow roads. Well, the roads weren't exactly narrow it could fit about 2 trucks and 1 mini van, lined up side by side.   
  
Shirley: If only we're 16!! We wouldn't have to be on this bus! AND we won't have to go up this STUPID mountain. Before you know it, we might even crash into a car!! Maybe even a truck!  
  
Sheryl: Oh, shut up! Quit talkin' 'bout those stuff, will you?! Its frightenin'!  
  
Shirley: *Mumbles* It's true..   
  
The bus was driving smoothly when a small, white and rusty car brushed past the bus, causing the bus to swerve towards the mountain. The bus jolted and the lights flickered on and off.   
  
Bus Driver: We are having a bit of a.. I don't know.. Just sit tight and no matter what, DO NOT scream. I repeat, no matter what DO NOT scream.. Or you'll get me screaming, too.   
  
Sheryl: *Gasps* Shirley, I'mma blame you for this! *Holds on to the rail*  
  
Shirley: Hey, it wasn't my fault!!  
  
The bus continues to scrape the mountain. Sheryl and Shirley held onto each other and screamed like they were about to fall off the mountain.   
  
Bus Driver: *Panics* I warned you, please DON'T scream!! *Holds onto the steering wheel tightly* *Sweats*  
  
The bus scrapes the side of the mountain continously. That same small rusty, white car drove by and automatically swerves in front the bus, letting the bus slam into it. The little car turned around in many circles and fell off the mountain.   
  
Shirley and Sheryl: *Screams and gasps for air*   
  
The bus was pushed back vertically. The rear of the bus was dangling off the mountain while the front was still hanging on the edge of the mountain. People at the rear of the bus tries to scramble up to the front where it is.. kind of safe. They made the bus slip more and more.   
  
Bus Driver: *Doesn't know what to do* *Scrambles out the bu himself*   
  
Sheryl: What the HELL?!! What kiond of bus driver is THAT?! Leaving us stranded here!  
  
Person #1: Help us!! We're gonna die!!!   
  
All the other people in the back pleaded Sheryl and Shirley (Sitting in the front) to save them.   
  
Shirley: I don't know what to do!! What do I do?! You expect me to extend my arm?!!! *Panics*  
  
Sheryl: *Empties her backpack and disconnects backpack strap from backpack* Here! *Throws strap down* I think this will help..   
  
The people paniced so much, they fought over the backpack strap and caused the bus to slip down even more. Everybody screamed on top of their lungs, hoping somebody would save them.   
  
Shirley: Screaming won't help, you stupid nincompoops!  
  
Sheryl: HELP them, at least! Be a hero for once! Or try to be one!   
  
Shirley: *Sighs* Fine! *Unpacks her backpack and does the same thing Sheryl did to her backpack* *Throws it down*  
  
Again, the people fought over the backpack strap and the bus started to lose its grip. The bus, eventually, fell down. Screams filled the bus while it was dropping.. Dropping.. Dropping.. (Good thing that bus didn't go that far up) The bus landed in the forest. 2 miles from Domino High. Most of the people fell down unconscious. Shirley was a bit drowsy, but she had enough strength to drag everybody out the bus, in case it blows up. After everybody got out of the bus, she collapsed on the powedery, dirt ground and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
-1 hour later...  
  
Sheryl opened her eyes and blinked. She smelled the scent of wet, musty dirt under her nose. She got up and looked around to figure out where she was. Shirley was lying down next to her, snoring away. Nobody else was in sight. She only saw huge alpine trees and little bits of grass. Everything looked gray and smelled unpleasant. She squinted a little and spotted the bus 2 yards away from her. She slowly got up and examined the bus. She could still remember the loud screams while trying to save the people. She looked at her clothes. They were torn and had stains all over them. She looked at the bus once more and walked back to where Shirley was still catching some Z's. She looked around again. There was nothing but tall, gloomy trees. Except for that circle next to a big boulder, giving off purple and blue light..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl: Aww gawsh! I can't even explain how the bus fell and stuff. *Pouts* I SUCK so MUCH at the part about the bus.. It doesn't even sound exciting or real. HMPF!  
  
Shirley: Your fault. *Snickers*  
  
Sheryl: Shut up!! *Slaps Shirley on the back*  
  
Shirley: Why you..!!!! *Slaps Sheryl on the back of her head*  
  
Sheryl: You stupid little..!!!   
  
.. Oh well. Please R & R!! Next chapter, "Switcheroo"!! 


	2. Switcheroo!

Switched!  
  
Chapter 2-Switcheroo!  
  
+Previous chapter: Sheryl and Shirley had riding in a bus in order to get home. And in order for the bus to get to their house, the bus have to go up a mountain. While going up, a small car crashes into the bus, causing th bus to fall down. Sheryl and Shirley find themselves in a musty forest. Theres nothing interesting in that forest.. Except that weird, luminating circle...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.. Yep.. I don't own YGO.   
  
..Hmm. Still no YGo characters yet.. Just wait 'til next chapter, please!!..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl: What is that circle thingy?!  
  
Shirley: How should I know. You didn't even start the story yet..  
  
Sheryl: I knew that. I was askin' myself, you dumbass.   
  
Shirley: You have NO right of callin' me, a dumbass, you dumbass!!  
  
++Please R & R!!++  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The circle looked like a vortex.. To the future, perhaps? Or the past? Sheryl had too much questions. She shook Shirley. Shirley didn't budge. Sheryl shook Shirley harder. Shirley still didn't move. So, Sheryl grabbed her hair clip and clipped her nose and waited for it to take effect. Shirley scratched her nose.. And then grunted. (Sheryl: Hahahahah!! Shirley: Shut up!! Stop makin' me look bad!)   
  
Shirley: *Opens her eyes quickly* What the HECK?! *Stares at her nose*  
  
Sheryl: *Laughs hysterically*   
  
Shirley: *Unclips clip* I believe this is yours... *Quickly clips the clip on Sheryl's noce*  
  
Sheryl: Hey!! *Unclips clip* *Clips it on the side of her shirt*   
  
Shirley: Why'd you wake me up for?!?  
  
Sheryl: Do you have ANY idea where you are?!  
  
Shirley: Yeah! I am at.. *Looks around and around* A forest??!!!?!!?!   
  
Sheryl: *Crosses arms* Don't you remember a thing?  
  
Shirley: Oh yeah! That bus fell down and I was the ONLY one who wasn't unconscious. And then I dragged all of you out here!! *Sounds proud*  
  
Sheryl: *Ignores Shirley* You see that thing over there? *Points to the circle* .. I call it, "The Spinning Vortex".   
  
Shirley: *Squints* What is that?! *Gets up slowly*  
  
Sheryl: How should I know? *Gets up and walks slowly to the circle*   
  
Shirley: *Follows Sheryl* *Pokes the circle* I like the colors..   
  
Sheryl: *Slaps Shirley on the back of the head* You don't know what it is!!   
  
Shirley: You know.. That biggo rock over here looks so.. Real. *Stares at rock*   
  
Sheryl: *Looks at rock* Come to think of it.. It looks like an old lady...   
  
Rock: BOO!!  
  
Shirley and Sheryl: *Screams* *Holds onto each other*   
  
Sheryl: Wh-Wh-What ar-are you?!?!   
  
Rock: *Tranforms into human* I am.. GOD!!!!   
  
Shirley: *Lets go of Sheryl* *Pokes "God"* *Raises an eyebrow*   
  
Rock: *Laughs at own joke* I am an old qizard.. That have been living here for centuries! And I still feel young!   
  
Sheryl: Soo....   
  
Rock: Call me.. Wizard!!   
  
Shirley: Uh.. Huh.. Wizard..   
  
Wizard: I see you have saw my "Switcheroo".  
  
Sheryl and Shirley: Your who?!?!  
  
Wizard: Switcheroo! My latest invention. It switches people's bodies.. Well, their mind's actually. It's 100% gauranteed.. To work. *Grins*  
  
Sheryl: And.. You're telling us this because...??  
  
Shirley: COOL!! Let's SWITCH our minds!!   
  
Wizard: You may try it! It will not hurt you, ANY bit!   
  
Sheryl: I'm not so sure about this.. I mean, what if we can't switch back?!?!  
  
Wizard: You can switch back, if you come back here.. Anytime you want. And come see me! Unless I pass away, then.. You'll be.. DOOMED FOREVER!! *Makes a creepy expression*  
  
Shirley: Let's try it!! We can switch back anytime.   
  
Sheryl: What if he dies??!  
  
Shirley: Switch back tomorrow! After school.   
  
Sheryl: *Thinks hard* No, I'm not doin' it. I'm not risking my life!  
  
Shirley: The same thing happens to you and me. ALL the time. Whats there to worry 'bout?  
  
Wizard: Time is ticking.... Whenever you want to switch, just go through Switcheroo withthe person you want to switch with, then, you'll go through a mind exchange process and you'll find yourself in your partner's body! Now, isn't that exciting?!   
  
Sheryl: I'm not doin' it. No matter what.   
  
Shirley: Come on!!  
  
Wizard: Decisions, decisions. Why don't I make your decision? *Pushes Sheryl and Shirley through the vortex*  
  
[[[-Okay, this part a kind of confusing.. I'll make Sheryl's character with Shirley's name. And Shirley's character with Sheryl's name. Like this:  
  
Shirley: I like Joey! (That's Sheryl's phrase)  
  
Sheryl: I like Yami! (That's Shirley's phrase!)  
  
..Get it? Okay, back to the story!..]]]  
  
Shirley: *Looks at self* WHAT??!! I'm Shirley??!!?! NO way!!   
  
Sheryl: Woo hoo! We did it!! *Jumps up and down excitedly*  
  
Wizard: Just another one of my successful inventions! *Laughs*  
  
Shirley: I want to change back... I NEED to change back!! I don't want to stuck like this forever!  
  
Wizard: Whats the prolem with it?  
  
Sheryl: I know! What's the problem with me?  
  
Shirley: What about our boyfriends?! They'll think we're retarded!!  
  
Sheryl: *Thinks hard* *Thinks for 10 minutes* Change us back, you old hag!  
  
Wizard: Oh *Chuckles* you girls make me laugh! *Chuckles once more* You think I can change you back SO easily?! Switcheroo can't even handle that pressure! *Laughs*  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheryl: That was apretty short chapter. And STILL no YGO characters. Don't worry, there'll be some YGO characters in next chapter!!   
  
Shirley: LIAR!! Wahaha!!  
  
Sheryl: O.O ...... *Speechless*  
  
=Please R & R= 


End file.
